In the business of financial exchange trading, messages are often used by participants to communicate with an exchange trading system (“ETS”) for purposes of trading in financial instruments. Indeed, participants may use messages to submit bids (to purchase) and/or offers to sell) financial instruments to an exchange trading system. Generally speaking, as the number of bids and offers received at an exchange trading system increases, market liquidity is maintained or increases. Thus, in this respect, using messages to submit bids/offers to an exchange trading system provides a fast and effective means of maintaining (and even increasing) market liquidity.
There is, however, a caveat to the foregoing. If, for example, an exchange trading system is flooded with bids or offers that are excessively high or low, market prices may be improperly (and sometimes, intentionally) shifted. Using messages to submit such bids or offers may serve to exacerbate the improper price shifting. In addition, inefficient and excessive messaging can slow the performance of the exchange trading systems, and increase bandwidth and other operation requirements for participants.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that encourages the continued use of messages to maintain and enhance market liquidity, while at the same time discouraging inefficient and excessive messaging without compromising market liquidity.